


Horror at Home

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Waverly is confronted with a true horror in his own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror at Home

Alexander Waverly was finally heading home following an extremely trying day. It had started with an attempted coup in South America, and had ended with a deputation from accounting demanding he curb Mr Solo's expense claims. The coup was the easier to deal with.

Mr Waverly entered the house, following the usual security palaver, and was greeted by his wife.

"Good evening my dear," he said, as he kissed her cheek. "How was your day?"

"It's been wonderful, Alex," Veronica Waverly enthused. "Your people finally came to start redecorating our bedroom."

Veronica had been nagging her husband for weeks about changing the décor, but because of his position, they couldn't just hire anyone. The solution was to utilise the housekeeping and maintenance team from HQ.

"Come and take a look."

Waverly couldn't help but smile at his wife's excitement. She always loved a project. The smile evaporated upon seeing her choice of colour. Everything was pink; many different shades of pink. He gazed around with his mouth agape, trying to formulate a response.

"What do you think, dear?" Mrs Waverly asked him.

Her words snapped him from his horror, and he pointed at the person who was cheerily painting the walls.

"Disarm that man!" He demanded.

"It's a paintbrush not a gun," Veronica stated sadly. "And, I take it you aren't keen on the palette."

Alexander looked into his wife's eyes and realised his reaction had hurt her.

"I'm sorry," he told her, pulling her in for a hug. "It's just a little too much for my taste. I have nothing against the colour per se, but could we perhaps tone it down just a little?"

Pulling his unused handkerchief from his pocket, Mr Waverly gently dabbed at the corner of Veronica's eyes. He always did that when she was upset, and it made her fall in love with him all over again, every time.

"I did tell you at breakfast what I was going to do" she told him. "I should know by now that, when you're behind that newspaper, it would take one of Mr Kuryakin's explosive devices to get your attention."

Waverly kissed her on the cheek again and took hold of her hand.

"Come on, dear. I'm sure dinner is almost ready, and we can discuss any other plans you may have for this house.


End file.
